Watching ROGUE ONE: A Star Wars Story (DISCONTINUED)
by xxTheTruMan961
Summary: When the Jedi Council receives a mysterious holodisk that claims to show the future, they watch it to seek answers, only to find that the future isn't so certain... I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE FORCE AWAKENS SCRIPT! RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS.
1. Chapter 1 - He's Here For Us

_A message for Critics United, and the fans! :D I will continue on with my movie reactions and here are my reasons:_

 _1: I'm doing this for all of you guys because you all have enjoyed these stories._

 _2: I respect FanFiction's rules and all, but in the end, if Star Wars was going to complain about copyright infringement with their product, they wouldn't have released the movie script for anyone to read publicly in the first place. Nor would they allow the 46,000+ fanfictions already written since the early 2000's._

 _3: There's also the other Star Wars watching the movie fanfictions, which don't have any issues other than being incomplete._

 _4: Watching the movie itself and reading from it off of a script in a fanfiction story are two very different things in MY OPINION. If I had to make a choice between viewing the two, I'd watch the movie itself in a heartbeat. Reading a script of a movie just so I don't have to pay for it sounds like a boring waste of time and nobody sensible would do that. The script can be found just by googling "Force Awakens script."_

 _5: If Star Wars were a written book first (I know there are CANON novels of the movies written, but I'm not plagiarizing those novels) then this Fic would be a different stories. I agree with an unspoken rule or spoken that copying someone's written work is dumb and not fair, nor should it be legal. However, given that this is a movie script which the public can view anytime they want, and watching the movie itself is way more preferred than reading a script, his should be fine._

 _6: Just one word: YOLO_

 _Like srsly :)_

 _ **THIS FANFICTION STORY IS FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY! I DO NOT HAVE ANY CLAIM OVER STAR WARS OR THE SCRIPT SHOWN IN THIS STORY! RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS.**_

 _I know you guys enjoy this story, so it can't be that boring :P_

* * *

The next holovid had arrived, so the Jedi Council, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the Council Chambers in order to watch it. They set everything up and began the film, prepared for what was supposed to happen next.

 ** _To better understand the First Order, this holovid will explain the time period before that, and after yours..._**

"Wait, what?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Why would this come before it Master?" Ahsoka questions.

"Perhaps, better understand, to help us. Perhaps about Luke Skywalker, this is," Yoda theorizes. Mace leans back into his chair, hands clasped before him with critical eyes. Anakin develops a look of interest, and Ahsoka shrugs.

"Well let us get on with it then," Obi-Wan says.

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **The camera immediately snaps into a view of space with an intense sound.**

Despite having expected a sudden sound from the previous holovid, some of the Jedi still jumped in surprise, not expecting it because of how different it was.

"What the- oh great," Anakin mutters.

"Still can't handle it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks in amusement.

"I, well... where are the yellow words anyways?" he says, changing the subject. Ahsoka rolls her eyes, easily knowing what he was doing.

"I am unsure of why it would be different..." Plo Koon replies calmly.

 **Opens on a shot of a planet which pans up to a view of planetary rings with a small ship flying through them. Switches to a shot of the planet Lah'mu and the ship flying through the rings. A shot of the planet closer up with the ship flying towards the surface.**

"I am unfamiliar with that design of ship," Ki-Adi says with a frown.

Anakin shrugs. "Probably a new kind. This is still in the future after all."

 **The ship flies down across a farm and passes by a white worker droid, who watches the ship. Cuts to a young Jyn Erso running across the rocky plain with the ship following behind her.**

"I have a feeling this girl will be important." Kit Fisto theorizes.

"Indeed," Plo Koon replies in agreement.

"She's pretty young though," Ahsoka comments.

 **A man in his early 40's watches the ship approach through his security cameras, a look of worry on his face. A woman next to him looks around in concern. The girl then rushes down the steps, opening the door to the house.**

 **Young Jyn: Mama.**

 **Lyra: We know.**

 **Galen: Jyn, gather your things, it's time.**

"What's... what's going on Master?" Ahsoka asks.

"They're afraid Ahsoka," Anakin replies grimly.

"I very much doubt the person in that ship is someone we're going to like." Mace says, and the rest nod in agreement.

 **The family begin packing various things into their bags as quickly as they can, and Lyra glances at her daughter, opening a messaging screen.**

Ahsoka narrows her eyes. "Is that..."

 **Saw: Hello.**

 **Lyra: Saw, it's happened. He's come for us!"**

Anakin and Obi-Wan blink in surprise. Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock. "He's so much older!"

"By the Force..." Obi-Wan says quietly.

"Know this man, you do?" Yoda asks curiously.

"That's Saw Gerrera master. One of the freedom fighters from Onderon," Ahsoka explains.

"Can't believe we're actually seeing him. He looks decades older!" Anakin remarks in surprise.

 **A look of concern and worry crosses over Saw's face.**

 **Saw: You know what to do.**

 **The camera cuts to a view of the shuttle, which then swings around the mountain slowly, landing in the field of black dirt a fair distance away from the farm house.**

"Well that's a dumb place to land," Ahsoka mutters with crossed arms.

 **Galen: Jyn, come here. Remember, whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand.**

 **Young Jyn: I understand.**

 **The two share a quick kiss before enveloping in a hug.**

 **Galen Erso: I love you, Stardust.**

 **Young Jyn: I love you too, Papa.**

Anakin's eyes softened at the sight, remembering the day that he left his mother on Tatooine on those years ago with Qui-Gon. He sighs, and Obi-Wan glances at him in concern, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

 **Lyra: Galen.**

 **Galen: Go.**

 **A squadron of six troopers in black armor with blaster rifles march in unison towards the farm, an officer garbed in a white cape in the middle, leading the charge.**

"Seriously, why are they so far away? They're giving them so much free time to escape!" Ahsoka says incredulously.

"It's a fear tactic Ahsoka." Anakin replies with his gaze narrowed angrily. "I've seen it before with criminals back on Tatooine. It's their way of saying that they can run all they want, but they'll still find them."

Ahsoka's face falls in realization. "Oh..."

"Where are the Jedi? This most certainly is not during the Clone Wars, and it's before Luke Skywalker. So why is there no one to stop this?" Mace says with a frown, gazing at the holovid with hard eyes.

Plo Koon frowns behind his mask. "There's something we missed during the Force Awakens holovid... something happened, before Luke Skywalker's time."

Yoda furrows his brow thoughtfully, recalling mentions of an 'Empire' that he thought he heard during the last holovid, but no one had picked up on it.

 **Galen exits the home, staring far away at the group, prepared to face them head on. Elsewhere, Lyra and Jyn and running as fast as they can away from the home, before Lyra stops them, pulling Jyn against the side of the cliff. They glance back at the ship far in the distance, before she turns to her daughter.**

 **LYRA: know where to go, don't you?**

 **Jyn nods her head, and Lyra takes a necklace off her head, holding it in between them. It is a kyber crystal.**

"That's a kyber crystal," Obi-Wan comments in surprise.

"Where'd she get that from?" Mace questions with a frown.

 **LYRA: Trust the Force.**

The Jedi's eyes all soften at the sight, some giving brief smiles at the mention of the Force.

"A good family, this is," Yoda says, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

 **She puts the necklace around her daughter's neck, and they share a hug, before Lyra rushes back to the farm house, leaving Jyn to continue the run on her own. However after several steps, Jyn slows to a stop and turns back around, considering something in her head before running back.**

"Oh no..." Anakin mutters.

"I hope they'll be aright," Ahsoka says worriedly.

 **(In front of the Erso home stands Director Orson Krennic flanked by Deathtroopers. Galen confronts Krennic.)**

"Why do these 'stormtroopers' look so much like clone troopers?! There's no way that's a coincidence." Anakin says in concern.

"I agree. Something isn't right. Something we're missing," Obi-Wan adds in.

 **KRENNIC: You're a hard man to find, Galen. But farming? Really, a man of your talents?**

 **GALEN ERSO: It's a peaceful life.**

 **KRENNIC: It's lonely, I imagine.**

 **GALEN ERSO: Since Lyra died, yes.**

Anakin raises an eyebrow. "Bluffing? Now there's something familiar."

"Oh I concur Anakin," Obi-Wan says with a grin. Ahsoka rolls her eyes in amusement.

 **KRENNIC: Oh. Oh. My condolences...**

Anakin scowls, crossing his arms. "He doesn't care one bit."

 **KRENNIC: Search the house!**

 **The deathtroopers all comply, four of them moving forwards to the house, the other two remaining as guards for Krennic. They speak to each other through muffled speakers, and Galen watches them go.**

 **GALEN ERSO: What is it you want?**

 **KRENNIC: The work has stalled, I need you to come back.**

"Work? For what?" Ahsoka asks quietly.

 **GALEN ERSO: I won't do it, Krennic.**

 **KRENNIC: We're on the verge of greatness. We were this close to providing peace, security for the galaxy.**

 **GALEN ERSO: You're confusing peace with terror.**

 **KRENNIC: Well? You have to start somewhere.**

Most of the Jedi in the room frown at that sentence, and Mace hardens his gaze at the Imperial officer.

"That's horrible. All those guys want is power." Anakin comments in displeasure.

"Certain ways of thinking are just ways to exploit others." Obi-Wan says in agreement.

"A dangerous line of thought, this is." Yoda adds.

 **GALEN ERSO: I'll be of no help, Krennic. My mind just isn't what it was. I have trouble remembering, even simple things.**

Anakin grimaces. "Not very good though," he remarks.

 **Jyn watches the confrontation a fair distance away, hidden by the tall grass.**

"I'm worried for the outcome of this," Kit Fisto says in concern.

"I'll say," Anakin replies in agreement.

 **KRENNIC: Galen, you're an inspired scientist but you're a terrible liar. Now I admire the effort, I really do.**

 **Several feet away, Lyra emerges from the grass and sprints towards them, holding a bundle to her chest, hiding her hand underneath it. Krennic takes notices and speaks sarcastically.**

 **KRENNIC: Oh look, here's Lyra back from the dead. It's a miracle.**

"Oh no no no, this won't end well," Anakin says worriedly. Ahsoka watches with wide eyes in concern, the rest of the Jedi just as worried.

 **Galen looks over in shock and fear, the two deathtroopers moving to intercept her. Galen moves to follow, but one of them points his blaster at him.**

 **KRENNIC: Stop!**

 **Lyra stops, and then reveals a blaster charged to fire moments later. Krennic scoffs.**

ANakin and Ahsoka widen their eyes in surprise. "Oh dang, she is determined," Anakin comments.

"But she's in such a bad situation..." Ahsoka says worriedly.

 **KRENNIC: Oh, Lyra. Troublesome as ever.**

 **LYRA: You're not taking him!**

 **KRENNIC: No, of course I'm not. I'm taking you all!**

 **Jyn watches with wide eyes in fear.**

 **KRENNIC: You'll all come. You, your child, You'll all live in comfort.**

 **LYRA: As hostages.**

 **KRENNIC: As 'heroes of the Empire.'**

Everyone widens their eyes in shock and confusion, bewildered by that statement. This is supposed to be before the Force Awakens, and there was a Republic there!

"Empire?!" Mace demands incredulously. "What could have possibly caused an Empire? Did we lose the war?!"

"I'm... afraid it seems so," Ki-Adi replies in disbelief.

"But... there are so many of us Jedi still around, and are victories in the war have grown strong!" Shaak Ti protests.

"And yet there are no Jedi during this... Empire... oh no..." Obi-Wan says slowly in realization and horror.

Yoda hums sadly in defeat. "Foolish we are... in some way, brought down the Order, the Sith have. Cunning, they have become."

"I can't believe it..." Mace says in denial.

"But... if there's a Luke Skywalker... I must have survived somehow at least," Anakin points out slowly.

"Maybe... but at what cost?" Ahsoka murmured in disbelief.

 **GALEN: Lyra. Put it down.**

 **KRENNIC: Think very carefully.**

 **Lyra glances between Galen, Krennic, and the deathtroopers quickly. Jyn watches from a distance, holding her breath, and Lyra's hands begin shaking in rage.**

 **LYRA: You will never win!**

 **KRENNIC: Do it.**

 **A deathtrooper fires at Lyra's heart, and she collapses with a pained grunt, firing off her own shot. She manages to shoot Krennic in the shoulder, and he lets out a cry of pain and anger. Jyn gasps in horror, and Galen rushes over in terror.**

Ahsoka gasps in horror, Anakin and several other Jedi including Obi-Wan widen their eyes in shock and sadness.

 **GALEN: Lyra! No!**

 **KRENNIC: They have a child. Find it!**

 **The deathtroopers begin their march, and Jyn runs away as fast as she can, traveling down a dirt hill. She stumbles across the ground and into a damp cave. Opening a secret hatch, she climbs inside and hangs onto the ladder.**

"That poor girl..." Anakin says sadly.

"That's awful," Ahsoka says, shaking her head.

 **A deathtrooper picks up a doll of a stormtrooper and looks around, scanning the area. Jyn watches from her hatch as two deathtroopers enter the cave. They briefly scan the area before heading out. With them gone, she climbs back down into the secret hideout.**

"Who knows how many lives have been destroyed by this... Empire," Obi-Wan says, a frown of distaste on his face at the thought.

"If only these holovids could show us how to prevent such a future," Mace says in displeasure.

"Watch them we will. Learn from them, yes. Perhaps, where went wrong we did, we may find." Yoda advises. "Learn more of this, Darth Vader, we yet may."

The others all nod in agreement.

 **Much later during a rainstorm, Jyn is still hiding in the bunker, shaking an old lamp in order to get the light going. She stares mournfully at it, terrified and alone before a noise from outside gets her attention. She looks up in fear as the sound of footsteps gets closer.**

Everyone watches with their breath held, worried for the fate of the girl.

"Not Jyn..." Ahsoka whispers.

 **Instead of stormtroopers however, a familiar face greets her as the hatch is opened up.**

"Saw!" Ahsoka says in surprise, relieved.

"Thank goodness," Obi-Wan says with a small smile

 **SAW GERRERA: My child. Come. (he waves his hand) Come. We have a long ride ahead of us.**

 **ROGUE ONE: A Star Wars Story**

"Well there's the missing yellow title," Anakin remarks. "I wonder why it's called Rogue One."

Ahsoka shrugs. "Beats me Master," she replies.

Obi-Wan then speaks up with a thoughtful expression. "Considering the circumstances of this recent development, may I suggest we bring in a Senator to watch these holovids with us?" he suggests.

Everyone looks at him in bewilderment. "A senator? Why would we do that?" Mace asks skeptically.

"Someone we trust of course," he reassures them. "Considering that the Republic somehow turns into this Empire and the Jedi are... gone, perhaps having someone in the political side of this conflict would be able to provide us with knowledge on how to prevent such a future?" he explains.

They all look at each other, going over the idea in their heads, some still rather skeptical before Yoda suddenly nods his head. "Agree with you I do, Obi-Wan."

"Very well. Which senator, or senators shall we choose?" Ki-Adi questions.

"May I suggest Senator Amidala, and by extension, Senator Organa." Anakin speaks up. "Both have always been close friends with the Jedi, and they don't try to seek power over others, rather do what is right for the people."

Everyone shares another look before Mace nods in agreement. "Very well Obi-Wan, Skywalker. We shall have Senator Amidala and Senator Organa view these future holovids with us."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka all share a smile with each other, Anakin very eager about this idea.

* * *

 _Welp, the first chapter of the next film is here! I have no idea what my uploading schedule for this story will turn out to be, since most of my focus is directed to my main account and my "Legacy of Jarik Shan" story. So my updates could range from a few days to a few weeks._

 _But like I promised with the previous one, I will be doing my best to complete these! If I'm able to do so without Critics United all on me, I'm planning on going through Rogue One, then the Origintal Trilogy, then the Last Jedi and Episode XI._

 _Also I heeded many of you guy's requests to bring in more characters. However these two Senators will be the limit, unless I have a different group reacting to certain things._


	2. Chapter 2 - Senator's Viewpoint

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had gone to get Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. Luckily, they were free of any work for the day, and were able to come with them back to the Temple. Anakin and Obi-Wan explained the situation and the offer to the two Senators on their way back to the Council Chambers. At first, they obviously find it ridiculous that there could be videos explaining a harsh and evil future, but Obi-Wan responded saying that they could sense no deception through the Force.

Padme slowly began to consider the possibility, while Senator Organa was still doubtful. However, both Senators trusted the Jedi and decided to go along with them to see this, 'future' of an Empire for themselves. Now they were sitting in the Council Chambers beside Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, two extra chairs pulled up. After quick pleasantries, the holovid was started back up.

 **Jyn opens her eyes, small drops of water landing on her head every so often from within her jail cell. She sits up slowly, having had another dream about losing her family, hurt still shining through her eyes years later. She grabs a dirty rag and angrily wipes her head clear of the water.**

"So that's... Jyn?" Padme asks, and Anakin nods his head.

"Yeah, I believe so. We only saw her as a young girl, but I'm sure its the same person," he replies.

"Why is she in a cell? I thought you said she was rescued from this Empire..." Bail says in confusion. The others are just as confused as he is.

 **Glancing to the side, she sees her cell mate snoring on the cot, his facial appendages sucking in and out with each breathe, and a brief look of disgust crosses her face.**

Ahsoka grimaces slightly, not eager at the idea of sleeping next to someone like that. Anakin shares the same thought as her. Prison's were awful.

 **STORMTROOPER: Check in, security. Cell block 4227. 4227.**

 **Jyn looks out the door of her cell as a Stormtrooper walks by, baton in hand. Throughout the prison, the faint sound of a prisoner being tortured echoed through the walls, his screams full of pain.**

"My goodness," Bail says quietly.

"That place looks awful..." Padme says sadly.

"But you were right. Those troopers do have a strong resemblance to clone troopers," Bail says.

"Something happens before this. Something that turned the Republic into an Empire, and I don't think it's just the work of the Separatists." Anakin says, crossing his arms.

"I agree Anakin. this military style is unlike grievous or Dooku's preference. I haven't even seen or heard any mention of them at all." Obi-Wan adds, and the other Jedi quickly realize he was right. So far, both holovids have had no mention of the two Separatist leaders, so whatever caused the Empire didn't happen because of them...

"That is rather odd," Master Plo agrees.

 **RING OF KAFRENE: Trading Outpost**

 **Two asteroids float through the field of rocks and debris, connected by the city outpost in between them. Both sides of the city had artificial gravity to keep people rooted normally, and an invisible shield protected the outpost from stray asteroids.**

"I don't get that place," Ahsoka mutters.

"Me neither Snips," Anakin responds in agreement.

 **Down in the busy streets, Cassian Andor pushes through the crowd and then ducks into an alleyway where he meets Tivik, an informant. The latter was a terrified wreck.**

 **TIVIK: I was about to leave.**

 **CASSIAN: I came as fast as I could.**

 **TIVIK: I have to get back on board. Walk with me.**

 **CASSIAN: Back to Jedha?**

 **TIVIK: They'll leave without me!**

 **CASSIAN: Easy. You have news from Jedha? Come on.**

"Master, doesn't Jedha have some sort of Jedi temple there?" Ahsoka asks.

"I think so," he replies.

"To some degree. It isn't exactly Jedi related, more a religious ground with those following the Church of the Force," Obi-Wan says.

"Studied the Force, Jedha's inhabitants have, for a long time," Yoda adds.

 **TIVIK: An Imperial pilot, one of the cargo drivers. He defected yesterday. He's telling people they're making a weapon. The kyber crystals, that's what they're for.**

"Kyber crystals?" Mace says in surprise and confusion, the other Jedi just as worried, especially Yoda. He's heard stories of Sith using kyber crystals to create weapons of unimaginable power.

"I cannot imagine what they would use them for..." Master Mundi says, a deep frown on his face.

 **CASSIAN: What kind of weapon?**

 **TIVIK: Look, I have to go.**

 **Unsatisfied, Cassian shoves Tivak back as he tries to leave, a scowl on his face.**

 **CASSIAN: What kind of weapon?!**

 **Tivak quickly swats his hand away, sweating from how terrified he was.**

 **TIVIK: A planet killer! That's what he called it!**

 **Cassian is in disbelief.**

 **CASSIAN: A planet killer?**

"What?" Padme says in alarm.

"Is such a weapon even possible?" Bail asks.

Remembering the event with Starkiller Base, many of the Jedi lower their heads slightly in sadness. The idea that someone could create such a monstrosity was awful. And now its seems this is where it was first built...

"Unfortunately, yes," Obi-Wan says sadly.

 **TIVIK: Someone named Erso sent him. Some old friend of Saw's.**

 **CASSIAN: Galen Erso? Was it?**

 **TIVIK: I don't know! They were looking for Saw when we left.**

"Saw seems to have quite the reputation..." Anakin comments.

"Well, he wasn't subtle that's for sure," Ahsoka recalls.

 **CASSIAN: Who else knows this?**

 **TIVIK: I have no idea! It's all falling apart. Saw's right, there're spies everywhere.**

 **Two stormtroopers appear in the alleyway behind them.**

"Oh boy..." Anakin muttered.

 **STORMTROOPER: What's all this?**

 **STORMTROOPER: Come on, let's see some scandocs.**

 **CASSIAN: Yeah of course, its just, my gloves.**

 **Cassian grins sheepishly and slowly walks over to a crate, reaching down as if he were about to pull something up. Suddenly, he whips around with a blaster in his hand and quickly kills the stormtroopers. Tivak is horrified.**

The speed and lack of hesitation in Cassian's actions made some of the Jedi unsure of him. Of course, they've had to do similar things before but they always tried to find another option. No matter what happens it always seems to be just around the corner.

 **TIVIK: No! What've you done?**

 **A few nearby civilians run away from the scene, and a Stormtroopers ducks around the corner, blaster at the ready.**

 **STORMTROOPERS: Troopers down, section 9.**

 **Cassian continues to look for a way out while Tivak goes into a panic.**

 **TIVIK: Are you crazy? I'll never climb out of here! My arm...**

"How are they gonna get out of there?" Ahsoka asks out loud to herself.

 **A squad of Stormtroopers rush down the street, closing in on their position as they shove people out of the way.**

 **STORMTROOPER: Get out of the way. Move! Move!**

 **CASSIAN: Calm down. We'll be all right.**

 **A moment later, Cassian shoots Tivik in the back. He backs away slowly, staring at the body with regret in his eyes before putting his blaster away. Looking up, he begins to make the climb out of the dead end.**

Everyone widens their eyes in shock and confusion, stunned that Cassian just shot the informer as well. Wasn't he on their side...?

"Why would he do that?" Padme asks with wide eyes.

"That's just..." Master Fisto says quietly.

Anakin frowns. "From a certain viewpoint I can see why he did it... The guy would've been captured, and probably spilled important info," he theorizes, shaking his head. "Doesn't make it right though."

"This man has gone through some very tough choices," Obi-Wan remarks with a frown.

 **JEDHA: Imperial Occupied Moon**

 **Through the desert landscape of Jedha, a small group traverses the landscape, coming to a small stop. One of the militia men points off to the side.**

 **MILITIA: (Sir.)**

 **Three others escort Bodhi, the defected pilot towards the main group. He's cuffed up, but otherwise unharmed, although obviously very nervous. He glances at the groups leader and then back at the ones escorting him repeatedly.**

 **BODHI: Is that him? He looks kind of different than I imagined.**

Anakin snorts lightly. "Well that definitely isn't Saw," he commented.

"Something tells me this isn't the friendliest bunch," Obi-Wan murmurs.

"Saw can be a little harsh, but he's good at heart, I'm sure," Ahsoka says, thinking about her experiences with Saw and the other rebels on Onderon.

 **TWO TUBES: (On your feet! It's the pilot, the defector)**

 **The militiamen begin a pat down of Bodhi, searching for anything of interest.**

 **BODHI: Okay, so you're-you're Saw Gerrera? Saw Gerrera. No? Okay, we're just wasting time that we don't have. I** **need to speak to Saw Gerrera! I keep telling them before, before it's too late!**

"Why won't they just listen to him?" Bail questions in disapproval.

"Very rough folk," Anakin mutters, immediately able to tell their type from past experiences. Padme lays a comforting hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture, unnoticed by most. To them it meant more, although both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka glanced back for a moment, sharing a look. As did Yoda.

 **He rambles on in a panic, but unfortunately nobody listens to him, continuing with their search.**

 **TWO TUBES: (Keep your heads down! The Imperials will be searching for him…)**

 **BODHI: We're out here in the middle of the desert! We need to get to Jedha City? What part of urgent message do you guys not understand?!**

 **The leader of the group gives a nod, and a sack is pulled over Bodhi's head, much to his surprise and fear.**

"Oh come on!" Ahsoka complains, crossing her arms in frustration. She was starting to not like this new band of fighters Saw had gathered.

"Dangerous, things have become for them," Yoda senses, a trouble frown on his face. There was still so much more to know...

 **BODHI: Hey! we're all on the same side, if you just see past the uniform for a minute! I've got to speak to ah... I've got to speak to Saw Gerrera!**

 **The camera pans out to show an old and ancient statue of a Jedi laying in the sand, the sun setting on the horizon.**

All of the Jedi stare at the statue, in slight awe of such a display, proving that Jedi had a heavy influence on Jedha once before. The knowledge that it was now in the hands of this, 'Empire' and a war zone was frustrating.

 **WOBANI: Imperial Labor Camp**

 **A transport crosses the rugged and rocky landscape, carrying a group of prisoners to the intended destination. Inside, Jinn and several others are shackled, with two guards sitting inside with them.**

"Well that looks promising. Wonder how she's planning to escape this..." Anakin wonders out lout.

"I'm more confused about how she's in a labor camp," Obi-Wan says. "Someone of her status would immediately be sent to the higher ups on capture."

"Perhaps she has an alias?" Anakin offers.

"Poor girl..." Padme mutters to herself.

 **They continue on their way until the transport suddenly stops.**

 **STORMTROOPER: What now?**

 **STORMTROOPER: I don't know. Must be another pick up.**

 **STORMTROOPER: I thought we had everybody.**

"They're toast," Ahsoka says with a small grin.

 **The door to the transport bursts open and Rebel Alliance soldiers file in, quickly blasting away at the Stormtroopers. The troopers never had a chance to fire back.**

Anakin nods to himself. Efficient, quick, and painless.

 **SOLDIER: All clear, sir.**

 **MELSHI: Hallik! Liana Hallik!**

 **SOLDIER: Her.**

"I suppose she is using an alias... there's no doubt though that this is the same girl." Master Plo says.

 **MELSHI: You want to get out of here?**

 **PRISONER: Hey! What about me?**

 **Jyn kicks the rebel away, and grabs a shovel off of the wall. She then uses it to knock the other two rebels away from her and begins to run from the transport.**

Some of those in the room gape at Jyn, confused by her actions. "They just rescued her! Why would she do that?" Ahsoka says.

"A lot of this doesn't make too much sense to me," Bail muttered, both senators uncomfortable with all the violence displayed in such a short amount of time.

 **She jumps outside, elated at being free, when a droid arm out of nowhere grabs her by the neck and ruthlessly slams her into the ground. She lays there stunned, struggling to get air back while the droid towers over her.**

A few of the Jedi in the room wince slightly. That didn't look particularly pleasant, more painful really.

 **K2-SO: Congratulations. You are being rescued. Please do not resist.**

Despite the situation, Anakin grins. "I like this droid already!"

"Really Anakin?" Obi-Wan and Padme say in exasperation at the same time, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

"What? He has a good sense of humor!" he said in defense, and Ahsoka snickered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3 - Familiar Faces

**YAVIN 4: Rebel Alliance Headquarters**

 **The camera panned around to show several large and ancient stone temples, which housed the Rebel Alliance headquarters.**

"That's an interesting place for a base," Anakin comments.

"On the grounds of an ancient Jedi temple no less," Obi-Wan remarks.

"Kind of reminds me of Saw and Steela's hideout on Onderon," Ahsoka comments.

"Well as long as it's hidden, I'd take it in their situation," Anakin replies.

 **Inside the largest temple, a rebel soldier led a handcuffed Jyn Erso through the base, glancing back every few moments to make sure she was still following. A few technicians sat down t terminals to listen and decrypt any Imperial transmissions. Seated at a table, an older man approached Jyn.**

 **DRAVEN: You're currently calling yourself Liana Hallik. Is that correct?**

 **When she didn't answer, he continued.**

 **DRAVEN: Possession of unsanctioned weapons, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault,escape from custody, resisting arrest.**

 **JYN ERSO: You're all rebels aren't you?**

 **Those gathered shared a look with each other.**

 **JYN: I rebel.**

"I like her," Padme decides with a small smile.

"Epic choice of words," Anakin said in agreement.

 **DRAVEN: Yes, well, imagine if the Imperial authorities had found out who you really were. Jyn Erso? That's your given name, is it not? Jyn Erso? Daughter of Galen Erso. A known Imperial collaborator in weapons development.**

 **Cassian Andor watched, and then at the other end of the table, a woman with short red hair, garbed in white senatorial clothing with a silver necklace around her neck approached. This is Mon Mothma.**

Padme and Bail both gasped in surprise, not expecting this. "Senator Mothma?!" Bail exclaimed.

"Who?" Master Fisto asked.

"She's a good friend of ours," Padme answers. "I can't believe she's actually a part of this as well..."

"Maybe this is a possible future..." Bail says grimly, not wanting to think about such a thing happening.

"hope to avoid this future, we do." Yoda says.

 **JYN ERSO: What is this?**

 **MON MOTHMA: It's a chance for you to make a fresh start.** **We think you might be able to help us.**

 **Cassian approached the table as Draven sat down.**

 **MON MOTHMA: This is Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel Intelligence.**

"So, Cassian is his name..." Anakin muttered thoughtfully.

 **CASSIAN: When was the last time you were in contact with your father?**

 **JYN ERSO: 15 years ago.**

The Jedi in the room felt sympathetic for her, remembering the opening scene of the holovid where Galen was taken by Krennic, losing his wife in the process, as well as leaving Jyn alone to fend for herself.

"Poor girl," Padme muttered, she and Bail having gotten the rundown of the situation from Anakin and Obi-Wan.

 **CASSIAN: Any idea where he's been all that time?**

 **JYN ERSO: I like to think he's dead, makes things easier.**

Anakin grimaced slightly, unsure of how to feel when comparing his parent story with Jyn. Padme glanced at him regretfully.

 **CASSIAN: Easier than what? That he's being a tool of the Imperial war machine?**

 **JYN ERSO: I've never had the luxury of political opinions.**

 **CASSIAN: Really? When was your last contact with Saw Gerrera?**

 **Jyn looked up at Cassian, nervous, while the others stared at her intently with suspicion.**

"Something tells me that they don't like Saw," Ahsoka tells Anakin.

"Well as I recall, he was the more... trigger happy, I guess you could say." Obi-Wan offered.

"Can't argue with that," Anakin said in agreement.

 **JYN ERSO: It's been a long time.**

 **CASSIAN: He'd remember you, though, wouldn't he? He might agree to meet you, if you came as a friend.**

 **DRAVEN: We're up against the clock here, girl, so if there's nothing to talk about, we'll just put you back where we found you.**

"I don't like this guy," Ahsoka said with a frown.

At least he gets to the point," Mace observed.

"Does he have to be so rude about it though?" Anakin asked.

"Not in their dire situation," Mace replied, and Anakin shook his head lightly in annoyance.

 **JYN ERSO: I was a child, Saw Gerrera saved my life. He raised me. But I've no idea where he is. I haven't seen him in years.**

 **CASSIAN: We know how to find him, that's not our problem. What we need is someone who gets us through the door without being killed.**

 **JYN ERSO: Aren't all of you fighting for the same side?**

"That's what I'm asking!" Ahsoka stated in exasperation.

"That's what you'd also think with the Republic Senate," Padme replied dryly, and Bail chuckled in amusement.

 **MON MOTHMA: Yes, but Saw Gerrera's an extremist. He's been fighting on his own since he broke with the Rebellion. His militancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems. We have no choice now but to try to mend that broken trust.**

"I guess I can see the possibility of him being like that," Anakin said.

"So can I, but he's still doing it for a good cause," Ahsoka replied, hoping she was right.

"Not all people on a certain side will fight correctly with honor though," Master Mundi stated.

Anakin and Ahsoka both rolled their eyes, making sure he wouldn't notice.

 **JYN ERSO: What does this have to do with my father?**

 **CASSIAN: There's an Imperial defector in Jedha. A pilot. He's being held by Saw Gerrera. He's claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon with the power to destroy entire planets. The pilot says he was sent by your father.**

 **MON MOTHMA: We need to stop this weapon before it is finished.**

"That's worrying," Padme says, both she and Bail seeing a hint of serious concern underneath Mothma's stern expression, knowing her too well.

 **DRAVEN: Captain Andor's mission is to authenticate the pilot's story and then, if possible, find your father.**

 **MON MOTHMA: It appears he is critical to the development of this superweapon. Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw, we're hoping that he will help us locate your father and return him to the Senate for testimony.**

"Hopefully they can learn the full story." Bail said. "From what I know he isn't working for this 'Empire' willingly."

"I hope so as well," Padme said in agreement.

 **Behind Mon Mothma, a man appears out of the shadows, also wearing clothing resembling that of a senator, but with a personalized cape and a goatee. This is Bail Organa.**

Padme gasped, looking over at Bail, who was staring at the screen and shock, stunned that he was there as well. All of the Jedi noticed this, giving Bail a look varying between surprise, confusion, wariness, or something else.

"Maybe your future self will be able to shed some light on this situation," Obi-Wan says kindly. Bail only nods numbly in agreement.

 **JYN ERSO: And if I do it?**

 **MON MOTHMA: We'll make sure you go free.**

 **With the conversation finished, Jyn and Cassian were moving through the base with extra clothing and baggage for their mission, headed for a U-Wing starfighter parked outside of the temple.**

 **DRAVEN: Captain Andor!**

 **Draven approached the group, and Cassian headed over to him while Jyn entered the ship. Inside, the Imperial Droid from earlier was typing at a console.**

anakin leaned forward eagerly, hoping to get some more laughs from this droid. Padme, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan all noticed this and sighed in exasperation, although they also shook their heads fondly. Ahsoka also couldn't deny that she liked this droid's personality from the few seconds they saw of him.

 **K2-SO: I'm K-2SO.**

 **She didn't answer, and his arms slumped in irritation.**

 **K2-SO: I'm a reprogrammed Imperial droid.**

"I love this guy," Anakin grinned.

 **JYN ERSO: I remember you.**

 **K2-SO: I see the Council is sending you with us to Jedha.**

 **JYN ERSO: Apparently so.**

 **K2-SO: That is a bad idea. I think so, and so does Cassian.**

"With such a similar sense of humor, I can see why," Obi-Wan deadpanned. Ahsoka and Padme both giggled lightly, some of the Jedi sharing similar smiles of amusement. Mace ignored the banter, focused only on getting the answers they needed.

 **Jyn looked up at him, and then outside where Cassian was speaking with Draven. She gave him a suspicious look.**

 **K2-SO: What do I know? My specialty is just strategic analysis.**

 **DRAVEN: Galen Erso is vital to the Empire's weapon program. Forget what you heard in there, there will be no extraction. You find him, you kill him. Then and there.**

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That's ridiculous!" Ahsoka said in agreement, crossing her arms.

"I high doubt me or Mon would agree to something like this!" Bail said firmly, and Padme nodded in agreement.

"Then this is probably his personal opinion." Obi-Wan said with a small frown.

 **Cassian looked down, conflicted at the idea before nodding in understanding, walking back to his ship.**

"He can't be actually considering that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know Snips. He's his superior, so a direct order is hard to disobey, even if its not right." Anakin says.

"Coming from you, ironic that is, hmm?" Yoda asked with an amused chuckle.

Anakin hunched down in his seat, a sheepish smile on his face.

 **CASSIAN: You met Kay-Tu?**

 **JYN ERSO: Charming.**

 **CASSIAN: He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits. It's a by-product of the reprogram.**

 **K2-SO: Why does she get a blaster, and I don't?**

 **CASSIAN: What?**

 **JYN ERSO: I know how to use it.**

 **CASSIAN: That's what I'm afraid of. Give it to me.**

 **K2-SO turns to look at the standoff, Jyn and Cassian both glaring at each other, tension high.**

"Quite a staredown," Anakin comments.

 **JYN ERSO: We're going to Jedha. That's a war zone.**

 **CASSIAN: That's not the point. Where did you get it?**

 **JYN ERSO: I found it.**

 **K2-SO: I find that answer vague and unconvincing.**

 **JYN: Trust goes both ways.**

 **Cassian concedes with an irritated sigh hops into the pilot seat, starting up the ship. K2 gapes at him in bewilderment.**

 **K2-SO: You're letting her keep it?! Would you like to know the probability of her using it against you?**

 **Cassian stares at him briefly, and he gives his own analysis.**

 **K2-SO: It's high.**

Anakin and Ahsoka both chuckle in amusement.

"He's not wrong," Anakin comments.

 **CASSIAN: Let's get going.**

 **K2-SO: It's very high.**

Those chuckles evolve into quiet laughs, and even Obi-Wan and Padme both smile in amusement.

 **The ship takes off and leaves the base with Draven watching. Once out of the moons atmosphere, they fly around the red gas giant before entering hyperspace.**

 **PARTISAN BASE ON JEDHA**

 **The camera shows badly damaged prosthetic feet stomping across a metal grated floor.**

 **SAW GERRERA: Lies! Deceptions! Let's see it.**

"Is that... Saw?" Obi-Wan observes in surprise.

"What could've happened to him?" Ahsoka asks in bewilderment, surprised by the level of injuries he had gained.

"Geez..." Anakin muttered.

 **One of his soldiers hands him a miniature datapad with Bodhi's information.**

 **SAW: Bodhi Rook. Cargo pilot. Local boy, huh?**

 **BODHI: Uh-huh.**

 **TWO TUBES: (This was found in his boot when he was captured)**

 **BODHI: Okay, I can hear you! He didn't capture me, I came here myself. I defected, I defected.**

"I'm starting to not like Saw's current militia very much," Anakin comments with a frown.

 **SAW GERRERA: Every day, more lies.**

 **Bodhi is astounded.**

"Why can't he just believe him on this one? He's obviously too frightened to lie!" Ahsoka complains, perturbed by how this older Saw was acting.

 **BODHI: Lies? Would I risk everything for a lie? No, we don't have time for this! I have to speak to Saw Gerrera before it's too late.**

 **The sack is pulled off of Bodhi's head. Bodhi looks up at Saw, surprised and shocked while Saw glares back down at him.**

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan stare at the old, beaten image of Saw Gerrera in surprise.

"He's not looking well," Obi-Wan comments.

"Losing Steela must've taken a heavy toll on him," Anakin theorizes sadly. ahsoka glances away, a small amount of guilt shining through.

 **BODHI: Okay... So, you... Um, eh, that's for you. And I gave it to them, they did not find it! I gave it to them. Galen Erso. He told me to find you.**

 **Saw pulls off a breath mask and sticks it on his face, sucking in much needed air. Bodhi watches, slightly terrified and finding familiarity in the breathing sound with another person...**

"Really not looking well-" Anakin says.

"Ok Anakin, we get it." Padme interrupts.

 **Saw drops the mask, staring hard at Bodhi with wild eyes and considering, coming to a decision.**

 **SAW GERRERA: Bor Gullet!**

 **BODHI: Bor Gullet? Galen Erso sent me! He told me to find you!**

Ahsoka slumps in her seat, disheartened to see Saw acting so coldly, even if he believes them to be an enemy. She knew he was rash, but the Saw she knew would never be so heartless and uncaring... would he?

 **SPACE**

 **The scene changes to show a single TIE Fighter flying past the camera, headed for a Star Destroyer that appears out of the shadows. The camera pans out to reveal a massive object behind the Star Destroyer, also exiting the shadow, which is revealed to be a msssive disk being attached to a giant space station.**

the Jedi all widened their eyes in realization of what this was, Padme and Bail also staring in disbelief at the sheer scale of it, having not seen or heard about Starkiller Base yet.

"I know what it is! Remember in the previous holovid where they mentioned the Death Star?" Anakin recalls.

"You think this is the Death Star they showed?" mace asks.

Anakin nods confidently. "It most definitely is. that design is unmistakable to the hologram.

"A... Death Star?" Padme asks nervously, the name itself sounding frightening to comprehend. Anakin nods.

"I'll explain it later," he replies.

"Well it isn't as big as Starkiller Base, but it still is massive." Obi-Wan observes worriedly.

 **On the bridge, two Death Troopers stand beside Director Krennic as he slowly approaches a figure watching the Death Star's construction. The image clears up to show the back of a tall man with a straight posture and graying hair.**

Some of the Jedi narrow their eyes, esecially Anakin, feeling as if they had seen this person before.

"...do we know this person?" Ahsoka asks in concern.

"I can't remember," Obi-Wan says.

 **TARKIN: Most unfortunate about the security breach on Jedha, Director Krennic. After so many setbacks and delays, and now this.**

 **He then turns around to reveal the face of Grand Moff Tarkin, calm and collected, although hiding an inner fury. His gaze is cold and calculating.**

Everyone is the room gasps in shock and disbelief, Anakin torn and disheartened. This was Admiral Tarkin, a man who was supposed to be on the side of the Republic! Ahsoka scowls angrily, never having liked him in the first place, while the two Senators frown, knowing they had to talk about this as soon as the holovid was over.

"That no good traitor!" Mace says angrily.

Yoda frowns in concern, while Anakin continues to stare in shock. Tarkin was supposed to be a good ally with the Chancellor.

"I said he was a good captian..." he whispers, feelings of betrayal running through him.

"Apparently he never was," Obi-Wan says, a hard frown on his face.

 **TARKIN: We've heard word of rumors circulating through the city. Apparently you've lost a rather talkative cargo pilot. If the Senate gets wind of our project, countless systems will flock to the Rebellion.**

 **KRENNIC: When the battle station is finished, Governor Tarkin, the Senate will be of little concern.**

"Governor...?" Anakin mutters coldly, the feelings of betrayal and sadness turning into those of anger.

"I don't know him well, but the only thing that comes to mind when I think of Tarkin is how he just wants power and status," Padme states with a disgusted frown.

 **TARKIN: When has become now, Director Krennic. The Emperor will tolerate no further delay, you have made time an ally of the Rebellion. I suggest, we solve both problems simultaneously with an immediate test of the weapon. Failure** **will find you explaining why to a far less patient audience.**

"He doesn't even care about using a weapon that destroys planets!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"He needs to be removed from his position as soon as possible!" Mace declared.

"For once I agree with you Master," Anakin replied, glaring at the screen.

 **Krennic glares angrily at Tarkin, who stares back impassively.**

 **KRENNIC: I will not fail.**

 **Krennic then exits the bridge furiously, his two guards walking beside him. Tarkin smirks to himself before turning around, and watches the superlaser be set into place, completing the Death Star.**


	4. Inspiration Update!

_**NOTE:** This update chapter is no longer valid as of Jan. 26, 2019_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, but rather a new update. I know that so many of you enjoy this reactions series I've done with Star Wars, especially since no one else has done it so well from all the reviews I've been getting. I just want to say I really appreciate all the support you've shown this, and my other work as well!**

 **Unfortunately at the moment, I've lost a lot of inspiration for these reaction type stories for multiple reasons. Some of which include the fact that school starts next week, and also because my mind is too busy thinking about my other stories on my main account, which I know for a fact I'm not gonna lose inspiration on for a while.**

 **I've also lost some of my original enjoyment in writing these reaction stories. I always enjoyed writing these things, but if I don't have inspiration or the same amount of enjoyment, then my writing becomes sloppy, and I don't do as well. It's always why updates on them take so long, because I can usually write stories fast, with several chapters a week if I enjoy it. And I don't want to write a crappy fanfiction for you guys, considering how much you enjoy them yourselves.**

 **Hopefully, I'll get back into the original love I had for my reactions stories again in the future, but until then, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any updates.**

 **Life happens unfortunately, but that's all it is. Until next time hopefully!**


	5. Quick Update!

_**NOTE:** Lol I'm having some technical difficulties sorry haha._

* * *

 **Hello! Just to let you guys know that I'm now starting to make a return to this story, having already written more, and will hopefully upload a couple of chapters before I inevitably lose inspiration again! So sit tight, and let's all be hopeful that I get these chapters out!**

 **lol :P**


	6. Chapter 4 - Walk Through Jedha

_Hey guess what? Another chapter! O_o It's almost too good to be true! lolol._

 _I noticed that some people have been wondering what my main account is, so here it is:_ xxTheTruMan196. _The difference is my main has_ 196 _instead of_ 961.

 _Now on to the chapter! :D_

* * *

The knowledge that Wilhuff Tarkin, currently an admiral in the Republic Navy, is cold and cruel enough to support a Sith-ruled Empire, and the building of a superweapon capable of destroying planets still shook the Jedi and two senators. Anakin was especially shaken, since he's admitted plenty of times in the past how much he supported Tarkin, believing him to be a good officer.

Now it's the opposite, and he felt furious at the man Tarkin is, and also a little shameful for ever supporting someone like him. Still, he and the rest of the group continued watching the film.

 ** _Inside Jyn's dream, she sees herself as a little girl. She's in a fancy apartment on Coruscant, with Imperial officers gathered in a party. One of them is Krennic, looking much younger._**

"Huh. I guess Galen did work for the Empire before," Obi-Wan comments. "Question is on what exactly? Obviously it's connected with the superweapon."

"If I had to guess, it's on powering it," Anakin states.

"Just how up in command is Tarkin?" Padmé questions with a frown.

"Probably really high, considering he's a Governor," Anakin says, an angry frown on his face.

 ** _She looks out uneasily at the ongoing party, and Galen takes notice. He sets his drink down and goes over to her while Lyra watches on, Krennic frowning briefly._**

"So that's how they knew each other," Plo Koon comments.

 ** _GALEN: What's the matter, Jyn? You looked frightened. I'll always protect you. Stardust. Don't ever change._**

 ** _LYRA: Trust..._**

 ** _LYRA: Galen._**

 **Jyn wakes up, still in the ship as it travels through hyperspace.**

"It was just a dream," Bail says in realization.

"It's not easy being separated from a parent," Anakin comments,

Those who knew him best gave him sympathetic glances, knowing all too well what he was referring too, whether it was intentional or not.

 **CASSIAN: We're coming into orbit. You have controls.**

 **The U-Wing lands in front of a view of the Holy City of Jedha with a Star Destroyer hovering over. Multiple smaller shuttles are going back and forth between the destroyer and the city.**

"Jedha's certainly seen better day," Ahsoka remarks.

 **CASSIAN: That's Jedha. Or what's left of it. We find Saw, we find your father.**

 **JYN: What's with the Destroyer?**

 **CASSIAN: It's because of your old friend, Saw Gerrera. He's been attacking the cargo shipments.**

"He never was subtle," Ahsoka adds with a nod.

"Oh definitely. Kind of like Anakin," Obi-Wan remarks.

Anakin frowns at him. "Hey..."

"Oh hush Anakin, it is true." Padmé chides.

 **JYN: What are they bringing in?**

 **CASSIAN: It's 'what are they taking out?' Kyber crystal. All they can get. We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know. It's the fuel for the weapon.**

"Kyber crystals?" Mace says in alarm. "That has to be stopped!"

"Don't kyber crystals power lightsabers?" Bail asks.

"They do... I have a good idea what the Empire is using them for," Anakin replies warily.

"Hmm. Powerful, kyber crystals are, if big enough they become," Yoda remarks gravely. "Used for such weapons, in the past they have been."

 **K2-SO: The weapon your father's building.**

 **The crew exit the U-Wing and start gathering their supplies. Jyn glances at K2-SO with a frown, looking towards Cassian.**

 **JYN ERSO: Maybe we should leave target practice behind.**

Anakin scoffs in amusement, and Ahsoka struggles to keep her amused grin off her face.

 **K2-SO: Are you talking about me?**

 **CASSIAN: She's right, we need to blend in. Stay with the ship.**

 **K2-SO: I can blend in. I'm an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial occupation!**

"Almost reminds me of Threepio," Padmé comments.

 **JYN ERSO: Half the people here want to reprogram you. The other half want to put a hole in your head.**

"That is a good point," Anakin remarks.

 **K2-SO: I'm surprised you're so concerned with my safety.**

 **JYN ERSO: I'm not. I'm just worried they might miss you and hit me.**

"Now that's just cold," Ahsoka adds.

 **Jyn hands a bag to K2-SO before walking off, and Cassian walks by with a small grin, patting his shoulder. The droid stand there dumbly for a few moments.**

 **K2-SO: Doesn't sound so bad to me.**

 **He drops Jyn's bag on the ground.**

Anakin and Ahsoka both drop into a fit of quiet laughter, and Padmé and Obi-Wan can't help but grin with hidden laughter as well. Mace shakes his head in exasperation, although Kit Fisto was smiling in amusement, as was Yoda.

 ** _(In the Partisan base.)_**

 **Bodhi is strapped to a chair. A strange bloblike alien with long tentacles emerges from the darkness.**

Some of the people in the room shiver in disgust, finding the sight quite freaky and repulsive.

"Oh Force, what is that?" Ahsoka asks.

"No idea Snips," Anakin replies.

"Certainly not the most pleasant looking creature," Obi-Wan adds.

"At least it isn't a gundark," Anakin states.

 **SAW GERRERA: Bor Gullet can feel your thoughts, No lie is safe. What have you really brought me, cargo pilot? Bor Gullet will know the truth! The unfortunate side effect, is that one tends to lose one's mind.**

 **Bor Gullet's tentacles begin to wrap around Bodhi and stroke his head, reaching into his thoughts.**

 **BODHI: No!**

"This Saw Gerrera, does not seem like the best man out there," Ki-Adi Mundi comments with a troubled frown.

"He's always been at war," Obi-Wan replies. "Usually he was the more reckless on Onderon."

"He certainly hasn't seen the best days that's for sure," Anakin adds. "I have a feeling I know why he might be like that."

"Steela?" Ahsoka asks meekly, and Anakin nods sadly in confirmation.

 ** _(In the Holy City of Jedha)_**

 **Cassian and Jyn walk through a crowd. Jyn bumps into Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba, and the pair turn to face them threateningly.**

 **DR. EVAZAN: Hey, you just watch yourself.**

"Thugs," Anakin scoffs, crossing his arms.

 **CASSIAN: No, no. Tourist, we don't want any trouble, sorry. Come on. Come on.**

 **As they walk away, the two criminals continue to glare at their backs.**

"I don't even wanna know what happened to that guy," Ahsoka comments.

 **A hologram of the pilot Bodhi was being shown to various groups of people in the streets, while a stormtrooper spoke over an intercom.**

 **STORMTROOPER: _Citizens of Jedha, you must come forward with information of the location of this missing cargo pilot. A reward of 600 credits for the information shall be awarded._**

"The Empire seems very desperate to find this cargo pilot," Bail comments.

"He does carry important information, which now Saw's rebels are carrying," Padmé adds.

 **CASSIAN: I had a contact, one of Saw's rebels, but he's just gone missing.** **His sister will be looking for him. The temple's been destroyed but she'll be there waiting. We'll give her your name and hope that gets us a meeting with Saw.**

 **JYN: Hope?**

 **CASSIAN: Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope.**

"I don't see how that's the best way to go about rebelling against an Empire," Mace states with a frown.

"They should be going at it with a firm, collected mindset," Ki-Adi adds with a nod.

Anakin just rolls his eyes, while Padmé and Bail both share brief looks with each other, finding themselves agreeing more with Cassian's sentiment in the value of hope. It is hope that Senator's will see reason that helps them to continue giving their speeches, and there was some hope in the success of Naboo's victory against the Trade Federation years ago.

And hope that the Clone War will end soon, and the bloodshed will end.

 **STORMTROOPER: (To a citizen of Jedha City) _Hands where I can see them. Get over there. Show me some identification. Check inside._**

 **JYN: Is this all because of your pilot?**

 **She notices Chirrut Imwe sitting beside the street. He's handing items to other people with a smile on his face.**

 **CHIRRUT: May the Force of others be with you. May the Force of others be with you.**

Many of the Jedi perk up in interest at the sight of the man, and Yoda hums thoughtfully.

"Now this looks interesting," Obi-Wan comments with interest.

"Who is that?" Padmé asks.

"I would imagine that's one of the Guardian's of the Whills, although his job would be over it seems," he replies.

 **CASSIAN: Wait for me.**

 **Cassian leaves, and Jyn looks around as she waits for him, while Chirrut continues to hand things off to other people.**

 **CHIRRUT: May the Force of others be with you. May the Force of others be with you.**

 **CHIRRUT: (To Jyn) Would you trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future?**

 **Jyn glances over at him in surprise, and Chirrut waves at her. However he was not looking in her direction.**

"He's Force sensitive!" Ahsoka realizes.

"I'm quite curious to see how this will go," Plo Koon comments with intrigue.

"Indeed," Ki-Adi replies.

"Most intriguing this man is," Yoda adds with a smile.

 **CHIRRUT: Yes, I'm speaking to you! I am Chirrut Îmwe.**

 **Jyn approaches him cautiously, yet also bewildered and confused.**

 **JYN ERSO: How did you know I was wearing a necklace?**

 **CHIRRUT: For that answer you must pay!**

Anakin lets out an amused snort, glancing in Obi-Wan's direction.

"He's as witty as you are Master," he remarks.

"So it would seem," Obi-Wan replies in agreement, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Ahsoka and Padmé both share a look with each other, shaking their heads in amused exasperation.

 **Chirrut smiles charmingly, but still doesn't look Jyn in the eyes. How own are a bit of a pale, milky blue color.**

 **CHIRRUT: What do you know of kyber crystals?**

 **JYN ERSO: My father, he said they powered the Jedi lightsabers.**

"More knowledgable, than how he appears to be, Chirrut is," Yoda comments.

"Hearing that statement from Jyn makes me worried. She speaks as if we're no longer around," Mace says with a troubled frown.

"I think it's a little obvious at this point Master," Anakin tells him.

 **Cassian then returns, and pats Jyn on the shoulder.**

 **CASSIAN: Jyn. Come on, let's go.**

 **CHIRRUT: The strongest stars have hearts of kyber.**

"What could he mean by that?" Bail questions.

"I'm not entirely sure," Obi-Wan admits.

"Hidden meanings, behind that statement there are," Yoda remarks.

 **CASSIAN: Let's go. We're not here to make friends.**

 **JYN ERSO: Who are they?**

 **CASSIAN: The Guardians of the Whills. Protectors of the Kyber Temple. But there's nothing left to protect, so now they're just causing trouble for everybody.**

"I'm not quite so fond of his choice of words," Mace sighs.

"Well, everybody has to make a living somehow," Anakin remarks, shrugging his shoulders.

"I kinda like Chirrut, he seems cool," Ahsoka adds.

 **JYN ERSO: You seem awfully tense all of a sudden.**

 **CASSIAN: We have to hurry. This town, it's ready to blow.**

"I have a bad feeling about that," Obi-Wan says uneasily.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and a couple others share concerned glances, figuring that Cassian's statement was in regards to Saw Gerrera. Something bad was about to happen if its got him worried, and considering the reputation Saw seemed to have...


End file.
